valkyriafandomcom-20200222-history
Rifles (VC1)
Military rifles are semi-automatic rifles that serve as the standard firearm for most Europan nations. It is the main weapon of the Scout and Engineer classes in Valkyria Chronicles. Gallian Rifles Circa 1935 'Gallian' A standard rifle developed by Gallia's only arms manufacturer, the National Arsenal. Created during EW1, it was issued to Gallian soldiers and saw use in combat before the war's end. By minimizing changes made to the action of existing models, developers were able to save time in realizing their design while also allowing for a wider range of uses through further customization. Its name came from its status as the first domestically designed rifle in the nation's history. 'Gallian-A' Designed to add stopping power to the Gallian's adaptable base, the Gallian-A also uses a water-based cooling system within the action to ensure smooth rapid fire, uncommon in standard rifles. The experimental system worked better than even its designers had expected, also enhancing firing accuracy. The stock and other parts are identical to those used in the Gallian. 'Gallian-S' Firing accuracy was the focal point when developers created this daughter to the original Gallians. Its construction is 90% identical to that of its parent. Each part was farmed out to craftsmen specializing in various fields, combining to create a finely-tuned gun. The barrel was also extended to an unusually extreme length to ensure a stable firing trajectory. 'Gallian-X' The Gallian underwent a major overhaul to enable the firing of specialty rounds for the Gallian-X. Those rounds unfortunately deliver a substantial shock to the entire gun body when fired, requiring reinforcement not just of the barrel, but the entire gun. As a result, the Gallian-X's gunstock was crafted from Kloden dark walnut, an exceptionally dense and resilient wood. Imperial Rifles Circa 1935 'ZM Kar' Crafted by the Empire's top arms maker, Zechmeister (ZM Corp), this rifle is one of the factors that enabled the Imperial armies to sweep across Europa. Substantially lighter than conventional rifles, the ZM Kar greatly improved unit mobility and won the thanks of those forced to carry them on their march. Its distinctive axe shape earned it the nickname "Francisca" among its users. 'ZM Kar B' A literal extension of the ZM Kar, this model features a longer barrel and a higher muzzle velocity. Thanks to a shock-absorbing buffer added between the action and the barrel, the user experienced substantially less recoil, which in turn led to better accuracy. Further adjustments to the construction allowed for the use of specialized rounds as well. 'Ruhm' A specialty gun crafted by an arsenal under the Emperor's direct command and in conjunction with ZM Corp, it marries the accuracy of a sniper rifle with the power of a heavy machine gun. Its muzzle-dampening system and drum-shaped magazine together yield a fearsome, rapid-fire performance. Quite rare, Selvaria Bles was the only member of the Gallian invasion force to possess one. Named "Glory," this weapon was granted to her directly from Maximilian as a reward for her service. Trivia *As with all firearms in game, the general trend is to build a larger, heavier, more complicated, and expensive weapon that no soldier could be expected to wield and maintain effectively. This is the opposite trend of our world, though there are exceptions. Longer weapons are more accurate and can utilize more energy from the powder and therefore produce greater stopping power, but it is generally a moot point unless they are engaging each other from over 1000 yards (914.4 m). It is also interesting to note that the carbine (short rifle) came before the standard (long) rifle in Valkyria Chronicles. *The Ruhm is not a complete fit for any of the game's weapon categories. It more properly fits into the role of General Purpose Machine Gun, a role it shares with the real-life counterpart, the German MG-34. *Furthering German influence on the Gallian designs, is the Gallian rifle bearing a resemblance to the real-life Walther Arms Gewehr 41, a prototype semi-automatic rifle developed in 1941. *The Gallian-S actually bares more resembalance to the Soviet SVT-40 than the German G-41/43 series because of the long exposed barrel. *The ZM Kar B bares some resembalance to the American M-14 fitted with the modern Sage International stock. Category:Weapons